


Shifting Perspective

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Coda, Double Drabble, Feelings Realization, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e16 The New Trooper, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: He hadn't expected the rejection to hurt so much.
Relationships: Neeku Vozo/Kazuda Xiono
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Kudos: 22





	Shifting Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> hello their exchange in this episode is very gay and more people need to talk about it

Even weeks later, Kaz couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Oh Neeku, I could kiss you!"

Kaz had said it without a second thought. It wasn't serious. He meant it instead of "thank you" because during that moment, "thank you" couldn't begin to cover the rush of relief he'd felt.

But then. But then Neeku had frowned, considered, and, in that unnervingly factual way of his, replied, "Sorry Kaz, but I do not feel the same way about you."

In the moment, there had been no time to actually consider that response.

Now, though, with nothing better to do, Kaz turned that moment over and over in his mind's eye, to the point of obsession. Every once in a while, he narrowed his eyes at current-Neeku for good measure, wondering at how he could just walk around normally after saying that.

Because Neeku never joked. Or at least, not often enough for it to count, and when he did, it always fell short somehow. Which meant his reply had to be the honest answer.

Kaz never expected the hypothetical rejection to _hurt_ so much.

_**Why** wouldn't Neeku want to kiss him?_

And more importantly, why did Kaz suddenly wish he did?

**Author's Note:**

> Kaz is overthinking and doesn't realize Neeku said it in his own panicked way, so everything will work out once they sort that out


End file.
